It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: Marianna Ravenclaw's adventures in Thedas. Slightly AU, takes place sometime after Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade. Later Alain/OC. Cause I love underused characters and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time**

**Marianna Ravenclaw is an anti-slavery activist and magister in Tevinter, but things were not always so. She originated in Lothering as a lowly and fearful apostate. When a young apprentice is taken by Kirkwall Templars on a mission, Marianna is determined to rescue the lad from what is, in her opinion, a fate worse than death. Only time will tell what sorts of adventures travelling to Kirkwall will bring to the raven-haired mage. Lots of OCs. Takes place after the events of Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade, but reading that is not really necessary.**

**Chapter One**

**Sudden Departure**

"Marianna, are you really leaving, messere?" Bernadette asked.

The ex-slave was somewhat fearful, having never been away from somebody who could guide her. Her life as a slave had been harrowing, but Lady Marianna had showed up at a slave auction and bought several slaves, setting them free the moment they were out of sight. Most of them had been elves, who left the Tevinter Imperium to escape being enslaved again. Bernadette had stayed with Marianna and worked as a housekeeper.

"Yes, Bernie. Did you see that poor apprentice? Pulled off the streets, scared out of his mind? I remember Fereldan's Templars. They had never been so cruel! Perhaps these are from the free Marches?" Marianna said, disgust evident in her features.

"Perhaps so, mistress, but what do you intend to do? Fight Templars?"

"Exactly." The raven haired magister said, grabbing her wooden staff off a shelf and walking out the front door of the mansion the governor had given her when she became a magister.

"But _why?"_ Bernie asked, frantically chasing Marianna out the door towards the stables.

"Because the Circles are as good as the very slavery I saved you from." Marianna said, looking Bernadette in the eye.

"Shouldn't I come with you?" Bernie asked.

Marianna shook her head and saddled Mercy. Mercy snorted as her mistress tightened the girth on the saddle and fixed a strap on one of the stirrups. She whistled, and a large Mabari came lumbering into the stable yard. His tan coat glistened in the evening light, his bright eyes alert, staring at his mistress.

"Good boy, Hugo." Marianna said, stroking the dog affectionately on the head before mounting her horse.

"Take care of things while I am gone, Bernie. Any money I left behind is yours. Kirkwall is in need of my help. Perhaps someday I will return to Tevinter, but until then, I bid you farewell. You have been a wonderful help, and a loyal friend. Thank you."

And then, without another word to Bernadette, Marianna galloped off, with Hugo slightly behind Mercy's flying hooves.

**A/N: I know I should finish Nightmares before I start something new, but gimme a break, I just have to uplopad the last chapter! Hope you liked it, and don't forget that review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time**

**Chapter 2**

Marianna cantered through Minrathous, her eyes intent on the path ahead of her. She slowed Mercy to a trot as she reached the outskirts of the city. She could see tracks of large boots and then smaller shoes. The wearer of the shoes seemed to have been dragging their feet, as if trying to resist being pulled, but moving steadily along.

Hugo barked ferociously as Marianna looked up and saw the smoke of a distant campfire.

_Those damned Templars have no idea what they're in for._ Marianna thought to herself, a smirk slowly forming on her face.

She urged her horse on and Hugo followed faithfully as they neared the camp and could smell the meat its inhabitants were cooking. Hugo growled as they approached. "Easy, boy. No need for that now."

A voice called out as she spoke to her dog. "Who comes? State your business!"

"I come in peace, Templars." Marianna called out in the direction the voice came from.

Just as she dismounted Mercy, a wolf sprang out into the clearing. Obviously mad, the creature was frothing at the mouth and snarling. Mercy reared and Marianna nearly fell down. Nearly.

Gentle hands broke her fall and helped her back onto her feet. Then their owner strode over to Mercy and began to try to calm her while two of the Templars fought off and quickly killed the wolf. It was very dark, and had it not been for the rattling of chains and the glow of the Lyrium bindings, Mari would never have known the man who broke her fall and calmed her horse was none other than the prisoner she had set upon herself to rescue.

He turned back to her and abruptly handed her the reins. Then he returned to his Templar escorts. Mari didn't have a good look at him until they all sat around a campfire, Hugo close at his mistress's side to protect her if necessary. He was tall and thin with black hair and very tan skin. His brown eyes shone in the fire's reflecting light.

The oldest of the Templars was the first to speak. "You travel at an interesting time, stranger. You wear the robes of a Magister. You should go back to Minrathous, before we reach the Free Marches, or we will have no choice but to take you into custody."

"As you took him?" Mari said, eyeing the strange prisoner who was now fussing uncomfortably with his bindings, only to receive a nasty shock when he touched them.

The boy's head shot up when she referred to him.

"This mage has violated Chantry laws. He is an apostate. You are a Magister. Until you cross the border, we cannot arrest you. You'd be wise to turn back now, Magister."

"Perhaps I would." Marianna said, raising an eyebrow at the Templar's unruly nerve. "Perhaps _you _would be wise to release this man. He is a legal apprentice in Minrathous. I know the Magister he works with. Augustus is quite powerful and this apprentice must be pretty talented to have earned a place under him."

"_Release the mage?_ Are you mad?" Said one of the Templars. "The lad's lucky we didn't decide to kill him to save the time and trouble of bringin' him back!"

"Besides the point." Said the oldest Templar. "Augustus permitted us to take this man into custody."

"_He what?"_ Marianna and the prisoner blurted out at the same time. The dark skinned mage's eyes shone bright, anger and despair evident in his features. Mari locked eyes with him, trying to channel calmness through her eyes to his, and failing miserably.

"Have you so little honor that you would allow such a betrayal?" Mari said, still shocked they had both interjected at the same time.

"I…don't know what to say…why would he betray me? Why?" said the mage.

"It is none of your concern." Said a Templar. Now this Templar stood up and took the mage's chains, leading him to a nearby tree and attaching the shackles to a chain wrapped around the tree.

"This is my future, I should absolutely have a say in it!" the mage screamed, hysterical now, struggling against his bonds like a caged beast.

"You'd best be on your way, Magister, or we may have some trouble."

"Please, don't leave me here!" cried the mage, using the last of his strength to break his fall to the ground, as struggling so much had tangled his bonds.

"Aye, shut up, mage!" said one of the younger Templars, a recruit, whose duty it was to watch their prisoner while the others slept.

"Look," Mari said after she shushed Hugo, who barked as a result of the mage screaming. "I only want to help the apprentice. Just let me talk to him. Please. Just for a few minutes?"

"Very well. Just a few moments and don't try anything or I'll smite you myself."The head Templar ordered. Marianna nodded and walked over to the tree where the tan mage was shackled.

"What's your name, friend?" Marianna smiled, a gentle expression on her face. He smiled back, half heartedly.

"Alain. Yours?" he said.

"My name is Marianna Ravenclaw. I free slaves." Then she lowered her voice so only Alain could hear. "And I can free you, but you have to be patient."


End file.
